


Sibling Rivalry

by EyesFullOfGalaxies



Series: Marvel Muses [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Multi, Sibling Rivalry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesFullOfGalaxies/pseuds/EyesFullOfGalaxies
Summary: Wanda and Pietro both have feelings for you, and somebody is going to have to lose...
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Marvel Muses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/467083
Kudos: 49





	1. Angst Version

Wanda smiled to herself for what felt like the hundredth time as she traced the shape of the parcel hidden away in her bag. It had taken nearly four months to track it down, but it was perfect- and that’s all that really mattered. She knew that the contents of the little package would make you smile that wonderfully wide smile that looked like sunlight itself had taken up refuge there. Your eyes would glimmer and shine, and when you looked at her she knew she’d melt on the spot. She could already feel her heart swelling as she imagined you throwing your arms around her and-

“WANDA!” She jumped nearly a foot in the air as Pietro clapped his hands in front of her face. He laughed loudly as a vase on the other side of the room shattered in place, thanks to his little stunt.

“Thank you brother, another mess to clean up.” She huffed halfheartedly, unable to stave off the smile that he always brought to her face.

“I’m sorry, but I am just so happy!” He bounced excitedly from foot to foot, not used to staying still this long.

“Oh? And why is that?” She paid him little mind as she flicked her hands towards the scattered pieces of the vase, feeling proud as it neatly put itself back together.

“Y/N is home.” She nearly dropped it again as her breath left her body in a rush, spine stiffening as she recognized the dazed tone of voice.

“She is finally back,” He continued, blissfully unaware of how Wanda’s heart was tightening in her chest. “This mission seemed to take forever! I… I really did miss her.”

“Pietro…” She swallowed thickly, opening her mouth to speak but hesitating as she considered what to say. Startled at her shaky tone, he reached forward to touch her shoulder comfortingly to help her go on.

“Brother… I like Y/N.” He blinked at her before bursting into laughter, removing his hand to rest against his chest.

“Well of course you do, everyone does! She’s an angel. So kind and beautiful…” The man’s mind wandered to the object of his affections, picturing how you laughed at his terrible jokes and the way you’d teasingly mock his accent.

“Do you love her?” The words left her lips before she could stop them, the world begin to fall apart in her mind as Pietro’s smile softened even further when he nodded affirmatively.

“I do, much more than I thought was possible,” He murmured, unknowingly piercing her heart with each loving word. “I feel as if anything is possible when I am with her. And I know it’s silly, but…”

“But what?” She pressed on, even though tears began to prick at her eyes. She turned to face the window, looking out onto the sunny grounds and almost immediately honing in on you- nothing but a colorful blur in your floral dress, but shining brighter than any of the flowers around you.

“But sometimes I feel as if we were made for one another. Like… This is how it is supposed to be.” He kicked at the ground nervously and chuckled at himself. “I sound so… How you say… Sappy?”

Subtly wiping away her tears and gathering herself as best as she could, Wanda turned to him and smiled. “Not sappy at all, dear brother. It is very cute.”

He beamed at her, his spirits rising at her sincere words. “You truly think so, sweet sister?”

“Yes, and I think…” She briefly paused so he wouldn’t hear her voice break. “I think I know how you can win her heart.”

Pietro gaped at her before began to almost violently vibrate on the spot in joy, spouting many ‘thank yous’ in their mother tongue as he watched her pull a small package out of her bag. She laughed quietly at his antics, ignoring the cracking of her heart as she handed it to him.

“This will make her happy.”

You swung your legs in the air absentmindedly as you read your novel in the gardens, trying to keep your distracted mind from dwelling on a certain Maximoff. Propped up on your stomach in the middle of the garden, you were humming contentedly to the music in your head when suddenly a silver blur knocked your book away from you. Screeching slightly, you giggled when said blur playfully pulled on your feet as well, dragging you across the grass.

“Pietro stoooop!” You rolled onto your stomach to face the boy, your pleased smile meeting his own as he stood before you with his hands hidden behind his back. You couldn’t help but notice that he seemed a little more jittery than usual (which was saying something), quirking an eyebrow at him in curiosity.

“Y/N… Do you remember when you spoke of your home?” He rocked impatiently on his feet, glancing at the ground to hide his nerves.

You nodded, sadness briefly clouding your mind as you thought of your own birthplace that had been destroyed thanks to Hydra.

“You spoke of your mother’s necklace, yeah?” You nodded again, not really sure where he was going with this.

“Yes, and I’d rather not-”

“Well my sister and I found this!” His anxiety bubbling over, he nearly smacked you in the face with the parcel as he thrust it at you.

When you dumped its contents into your hand, you gasped and choked on the tears that pooled right away. The moonstone necklace in your hand was a perfect sphere, held tightly in place on the chain with a metal coil. Your mind was flooded with images of your mother, wearing an identical necklace that your father had given her.

“You… You really…” A sob broke out of you as you cradled it to your chest, reaching for him with the other. Immediately he was beside you, arms tightly wrapped around you and murmuring sweet nothings against your ear.

“You deserve all the joy I can grant you, my love.” He cooed quietly, relaxed only when you pressed a gentle and loving kiss against his neck in response as you continued to cry happy tears.

Still in the tower, gazing out the window with a bitter smile, Wanda watched the two of you embrace. She heard the vase explode again but did nothing, even when a small piece clattered against her bare foot. Perhaps Pietro is best for you- at least he doesn’t leave broken pieces of everything else in his wake.

The tears had started flowing as soon as her brother had left and had yet to stop, blurring her vision but hardening her resolve. If this was what you wanted then Wanda would stay quiet. She would let your love blossom if it meant that she would wilt, because at the end of the day she only wanted you to be happy.


	2. Fluffy Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Pietro are vying for your attention- who will win?

Pietro stood across from his sister with a comical pout, arms crossed and legs twitching in impatience thanks to her stubbornness. She too was glaring, hands on her hips and chin held high in direct challenge.

“I know what you’re doing.” He was the first to break the silence, pout morphing into an angry scowl. “And I do not like it.”

“That’s too bad brother.” She snapped back right away. “Because I like her too.”

“But what if she likes me?” The silver haired man whined. “What then? Am I supposed to do nothing?”

She hesitated and he didn’t catch the hurt in her eyes before she shook it off.

“If she chooses you then… So be it.” He smirked and went to continue, but she wasn’t finished.

“But Pietro, please know this: I will fight for her heart with all my being.”

“Game on then, sister.”

It’s always in the little things, isn’t it? At first you didn’t really notice much- perhaps Pietro was a little too helpful when you were moving your furniture around, maybe Wanda was a little too touchy when you worked out together… But what really got your attention were the nicknames.

Wanda was the first to slip when she called you 'princess’ in Sokovian, the term sliding off her lips naturally. Her brother, on the other side of the common room, was almost immediately next to her and rambling angrily in their mother tongue. More than a little amused, you watched as he began to gesture wildly, practically flailing his arms about, and her finger jabbed him hard in the chest repeatedly until you were sure he’d have many bruises.

“Okaaay, well then!” You collected your tea and book before standing up to go. “Steve’s expecting me, so I’ll see you later. Later Quicksilver! And bye bye… darling.”

She whipped her head around to stare at you but you were already skipping down the hall, giggling madly at how they had both stopped dead in their tracks.

Next was Pietro, who was not to be outdone. He and Wanda had just gotten done sparring when he walked passed you, murmuring, “Looking good, pretty girl.” Not missing a beat you looked up from your weights and winked at him.

“You’re not so bad yourself, baby.” Gaping for a moment, he was quick to recover. The new smirk on his face was gone with a flash though when Wanda, out of nowhere, smacked him in the ass with a hot ball of molecular energy. He howled and rolled on the floor, shouting curses in both English and Sokovian as his sister looked on with faux innocence.

“Wanda, what are you doing?” Sam was somewhere between hysterical laughter and sincere concern as he fought to keep his composure (unlike you, who was already choking back tears from laughing too hard) while he scolded her.

“Is my bad, I thought he was looking.” She shrugged nonchalantly, glancing at you out of the corner of her eye. Sam didn’t miss the way she smiled softly when you accidentally snorted between chuckles.

“Oh, so it’s like that…”

It was only when you sat across from the two of them at dinner that it became obvious that things were becoming a little too problematic. The twins alternated between glaring at one another and giving you sweet compliments or capturing your attention with a funny comment.

At the counter, Sam tried to stay quiet as his shoulders shook in mirth.

“Printsessa, may I steal your for a girls night tonight?” Wanda pleaded with you when he took too large of a bite to refute her offer in time.

“I can’t tonight, actually. Pietro already asked me to show him Star Wars. Maybe tomorrow though.” You murmured distractedly with your eyes on your phone so you missed how crumbs went flying as he stuck his tongue out at her childishly.

“But I’m going on a mission tomorrow night, he’ll still be here. Pretty pleeease?” She persisted, a hint of desperation entering her voice. You looked up and blinked in surprise at the ridiculous puppy-dog pout she was giving you. “With a… A… How you say… Chair on top?”

Nearly swooning at the adorableness, you managed to hold back a blush before turning to a certain raging twin.

“Piet…”

“But I asked fiiirst.” He whined, tilting his head to give you a pout of his own.

“Nope!” You threw up your hands and shook your head, wagging a finger at him. “You are not gonna manipulate me here! Wanda tonight, then you tomorrow and that’s FINAL.” He went to complain more, but you weren’t finished it.

“Is that okay, baby?” Pretty much melting in place, he grumpily agreed and went back to his food as you stood up to use the bathroom. He waited until you had disappeared down the hallway before turning to her with a very smug and satisfied grin.

“She called me baby. I think I know who’s gonna win here…”

Wanda huffed and puffed a few times, pushing a piece of zucchini around her plate in circles as she tried to ignore the urge to knock her brother’s dish over. When he winked and waggled his eyebrows at her however, that self control went out the window and poof! Just like that, he was covered in steaming hot lasagna and her spirits were very much lifted when he shouted and disappeared in a flash.

“So when were you gonna tell me about all this, darling?” Your voice, thick with hidden laughter, made her freeze mid-giggle. She turned to you slowly, gulping nervously when she saw you leaning casually against the fridge and staring at her. She knew by your quirked brow and small smirk that you had seen the whole exchange and that you wouldn’t be letting it go any time soon.

Wanda faltered for a moment, her eyes falling to the table where she began to pick at her napkin. She worried her lip between her teeth as you began to slowly walk over to her, placing yourself right next to her so that you could face her. You touched her elbow reassuringly and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She took a moment to study your features before speaking, her gaze trailing from the tip of your cute nose to the edge of your lips. Ending up on your eyes, she saw how many shades were mixed together in beautiful harmony.

“Pietro and I… It seems that we have a lot in common.” Licking her lips, she strained to keep eye contact so that she could watch your reaction. “We both have feelings for the same person.”

“Me…” You softly murmured, gently laying a hand on hers that was still tearing off pieces of the napkin. Not trusting her voice, Wanda merely nodded at you. She was confused however, when a large grin stretched across your face.

“I’m surprised it took you this long. Hasn’t the 'game been on’ for like two weeks now?” It took her a second, but once she remembered her twin’s words her eyes widened dramatically and her mouth dropped open.

“You overheard-?”

“Oh yes, definitely. You two picked the least private place to have it out. The hallway? Really?” You snickered. “After that I just wanted to see what you two would try to do! Figured it might be entertaining.” Grinning as you teased her, you soothed the blow by rubbing your fingers against hers softly. The intimate action had her shivering at the contact.

The brunette went to ask you the obvious question but hesitated, lowering her gaze to your entwined hands. She flipped hers over so that she could properly hold your hand before turning back to you with a curious gaze.

“You already had hold of my heart, Wanda. You just had to ask for it.” You leaned forward to kiss her cheek and were pleasantly surprised when she turned to brush her lips against yours instead in a feather-light kiss.


End file.
